Some Friendly Advice
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: A bit of a twist on the typical story where Kaiba finds Joey outside with no where to go. Pre-slash or friendship fic, whichever way you want to interpret it.


As much as it sucked to be stranded out in the cold at night, Joey couldn't help admire the snow and the way it fell softly to the ground; the sight made him pretty at peace, at least for the moment.

"Well, well, if it isn't the biggest loser in Domino City."

Joey looked up from where he sat with a glare; he could recognize Kaiba's condescending tone anywhere.

"Say that to my face asshole!" He exclaimed jumping up, ready to fight.

"I just did." Kaiba scoffed. "Wheeler, I can't decide whether you're just stupid or completely brain dead."

Joey was about to sling an insult, but he paused noticing the brightly wrapped package under Kaiba's arm.

"Is that a Christmas present?" He peered at it curiously.

"Congrats Wheeler. You can recognize what a present looks like." Kaiba retorted; Joey continued to look at it with a blank face.

"I didn't think you celebrated Christmas." Joey replied scratching his head; he truly was a bit surprised.

Kaiba frowned down at Joey. "Mokuba insists."

Joey chuckled. "Well, tell him I say Merry Christmas."

"I'd prefer he didn't associate with losers." Kaiba said dully. "Speaking of losers, where's the geek squad? Not flocking together on Christmas Eve?"

Joey's smile turned to a scowl. "My friends, aren't losers! We're having a party tomorrow. I'm here alone."

"What, kicked out of your house again Wheeler?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What!?" Joey's eyes widened. "Who said-?"

"People talk at school you know." Kaiba explained disinterestedly. "Some people have nothing better to do than gossip." He said simply; Joey continued to glare at him.

"I didn't get kicked out. I'm just out for a walk." Joey said through gritted teeth. "Not that it's any of your business rich boy!"

He wasn't lying; he had left voluntarily. He couldn't stand being around his father, who always drank more than usual on Christmas Eve. Joey thought about Serenity and wished they were together. But she was at his mom's home, which was for the best, but he really did miss her at times like this. At least he'd be able to see her tomorrow...

"Instead of loitering on the sidewalk, why don't you run off and stay with Yugi and the rest of the cheer squad?" Kaiba asked with distaste.

"They're with their families right now. I know you may not understand, but I don't want them to have to deal with my problems." Joey said firmly.

"Aren't they your friends?"

Joey stared at him dumbly. "Yeah. What of it?"

"You losers are always going on and on about friendship. You always were clueless Wheeler." Kaiba said. "If they're your friends, wouldn't they want to help you? God knows you need it."

"Uh," Joey thought for a moment. "I guess I didn't think of it that way…"

"Of course not, you rarely think at all." Kaiba replied with a smirk. "So, why don't you run off to them instead of bothering me?"

"I wasn't bugging you, you started talking to me!" Joey yelled with raised fists; the nerve of this asshole!

"Get going Wheeler." kaiba turned away. "I'll tell Mokuba you said hello."

Joey slowly lowered his fists; Kaiba walked away swiftly.

"Hey, Kaiba!"

Kaiba turned around with a glare. "What now?"

Joey grinned. "Mokuba can come to our party at noon tomorrow if he'd like." He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I guess you should come to keep an eye on him, since he'll be surrounded by us "losers" and all."

Kaiba paused and turned away. "We'll see. Try not to get frostbite mutt."

"See ya moneybags."

 _"Maybe Yugi was right about that jerk. Who knew he could give good advice on friends?"_ Joey thought as he walked to Yugi's house. He was feeling a lot better suddenly.

Kaiba walked back over to his car and opened the door; Mokuba jumped up from his seat and stared at him expectantly.

"Seto, why were you talking to Joey?" Mokuba asked; his brother wasn't one to start a conversation with anyone, let alone someone he had such disregard for.

Kaiba put the present on top of the passenger seat and started the car. "I was getting the details about a Christmas party they invited you to. It's at noon."

Mokuba smiled. "Really? Can we go?"

"Hmph, fine." Kaiba answered grudgingly.

Mokuba grinned and sat back in his seat. "I like them Seto. They're not so bad."

Kaiba remained silent but ruffled Mokuba's hair lightly.

"I'll go with, but if they start singing carols, we're out of there."


End file.
